A White Christmas
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » third place: kaiora : let it snow, let it snow.


**For Namilaa's Christmas Challenge. Disclaimer: No owny the Kingdom Hearts. Wow my first Sora & Kairi, I tried really hard on it so lemme know how bad it is. Fluff and me just won't work together these days. Kudos to Koki-chan for the mad Beta skills she used for me. **

_All she wanted was snow, she had never seen it. Maybe that's why she wanted it, but hoping for snow on a beach out in the middle of the ocean wasn't a very likely possibility._

**-:-:-December 23.-:-:-**

The red head sighed, another day closer to Christmas, but there was no snow.

"It's really got you down, huh?" the boy's eyes were full of worry; he didn't like seeing his friends miserable. Kairi in particular.

"It has to snow!" she yelled, at the sky more then her friend.

The birds fluttered away, Kairi sat slumped down looking up into her friend's worried eyes.

"Sora." She had never noticed what pretty eyes he had…

"No worries! It'll snow, I promise!!" with that he ran off, his half bake scheme almost fully baked. He left the girl to her thoughts.

_She knew so little about it, she remembered Sora trying to describe it to her._

_"Well, it's really cold! And white … kind of like ice cubs! Yeah, think of ice cubes, only not hard and rockish…more…soft," the boy chuckled. "I guess you just have to see it to understand it."_

_"You might want to go somewhere else for that. It will never snow here." a silver haired boy commented._

_That comment only made her wish for it more._

She decided she was going to find Selphie. They went Christmas shopping and she didn't see Sora for the rest of the day.

**-:-:- December 24 -:-:-**

'One more day,' the girl sighed, she should not let this get her down. It was only snow, how could she miss something she never had?

She covered her head with her pillow and sighed, she was just worrying everyone with her pesky little wish. Why couldn't she just forget it? Let it go, she knew that she would not until she saw it snow.

She was about to get up when she felt a something pounce on her bed. She lifted up the covers and was about to scream. Sora covered her mouth.

"It's just me!" he laughed.

She glared at him as he ruffled her hair. He thought it was funny scaring people half to death!

"How did you get in?!" she demanded.

He pointed at her window, a goofy smile across his face, "I climbed, but that's beside the point! C'mon, I have a surprised for you!" he grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

"Sora!"

"What?"

"Can I get dressed first?"

He looked at her, she was in moogle pajamas. He blushed, "Uh, yeah. I'll be down stairs. Sorry, Kairi."  
Before she could respond he was already half way down the steps.

She giggled, quickly dressing.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready!" she called back as she ran down the stairs.

Sora dragged her out the door, not that she had any objection. Her cold hand melted, in Sora's warm palm. Maybe she didn't need snow.

They went to the beach and what Kairi saw amazed her. There was cotton everywhere, all over the trees, on the dock, you name it, it was there.

"Sora…"

"Isn't it great? I felt bad, because it wouldn't snow here, so I figured we could make sand angels and sand-men to substitute for snow. It's kind of the same thing, but no sand-ball fights! Riku and I tried it once and it didn't turn out too good."

Kairi hugged him, "This is the best, Sora." she grabbed his hand, "Let's make sand-men!"

So they did, Sora taught her how to make a snow man, only it didn't work too well with the sand.

"Roll!" Sora demanded the sand to listen.

Kairi giggled.

In the end it turned out to be a very wonky looking moogle. The sad site of the moogle made the teens burst out into laughter. They both flopped back onto the sand, Sora opening one lazy eye to look at her.

"Hey, Kairi,"

"Eh?"

"Why do you want it to snow so badly?"

Kairi sat up and smiled at the sky before opening her mouth, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. But, wouldn't it be pretty if it snowed here?"

"Yeah…"

They both stood up, looking down at the sand imprinted people they made. They laughed as they walked away, hand in hand.

**-:-December 25 Christmas Day-:-**

A cold substance landed gracefully on Kairi's arm, causing the-red head to shiver and awake from her slumber. Lifting her head off of Sora's shoulder, she smiled. It was a wonderful sight, looking back at her friend who was sound asleep. She giggled, deciding she would not wake him, or see the site by herself, she cuddled back onto his shoulder.

_But, then again, crazier things have happen. Snow on a beach wasn't as impossible as it seemed._

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you want it to snow?"

A soft smile played on the girl's lip, "Because, I've never seen it before and I wanted to share it with someone special."

_And She did._

**Fin. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
